if I die young
by Robin Silverman
Summary: if I die young, Burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away to the words of a love song. those were harry's last request. warning ooc character death, auestablished relationship, mentor fic. T to be safe.


If I Die Young

By robin Silverman

A/N: this was inspired by several song fics and by the song if i die young, this is AU and OOC if you have issues with either of these please no flaming i was very depressed when i wrote this, also major character death so keep a box of tissues handy.

and to all "my trusted keeper" fans, I'm sorry I haven't updated, the next chapter isn't far away just stuck behind several story ideas fighting to get out of my head, believe me it will be updated soon, along with a long several one- shots I bet.

"HSPS"

Severus Snape couldn't figure out how this happened, here he was sitting on the couch in his private rooms with Harry Potter leaning against him, his head resting on his shoulder his light breath tickling his neck as the boy slept. shaking his head Severus went back to reading his book and not really seeing it, instead he thought on how much the thirteen year old meant to him, he loved the boy with all his heart, like he was his son, harry was the light in his miserable life, and Severus couldn't bring himself to regret a single moment with the boy.

Harry stirred, causing Snape to look down at the messy head, "what are you thinking about" he asked after a moment. Harry looked up at him and smile wistfully at him, "death" the boy answered. Severus scowled, "why are you thinking on such a dark subject?" the young man shrugged, "just thinking on how i want my funeral."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "and how do you want your funeral to go?" he asked.

harry smiled sadly, "burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away to the words of a love song."

Severus stared down at the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder squeezing him a little as if trying to reassure himself that the boy was still there. Harry's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"If i die young promise me you'll do it, if not for me than for everybody else."

Severus forced a smile as he looked down at his ward, "i promise"

If I die young

Severus' blood ran could as harry whispered in his ear, "if i die young burry me satin, lay me down on a bed roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away to the words of a love song." he watched numbly as harry turned away from him after giving him a tight hug and disappeared into the maze. He fought panic as flare after flare was sent up and the others dispersed into the maze to retrieve the fallen; when none of the ones that came back where harry Severus didn't know whether to be more relieved or panicked.

Then silence for hours until Severus let out a cry of pain and gripped his left forearm in pain. He shook it off quickly but he knew instantly what had happened Voldemort was back. Almost an hour later, of excruciating stillness and pain there was a flash as harry and Cedric came into view falling a few feet from thin air. Harry seemed to be the only one alive clutching the Triwizard cup and the arm of the lifeless Cedric Diggory.

Severus and Mr. Diggory burst through the crowd each crying the name of their own son. "Harry!" Severus cried out as he fell to his knees by the boy. He brought the child into his arms holding him tight as harry shuddered. "It was him pa' " the boy gasped, "Voldemort, he had wormtail kill Cedric, then he trapped me to a tomb stone, he took my blood pa, he took my blood and came back."

"Hush Harry, hush, stops talking save your strength." Severus whispered to harry clutching at his son desperately.

"Pa, remember, what you promised," the boy whispered, "burry me in satin..." his sentence trailed off as the life that had been fighting the killing curse finally faded.

HARRY! Severus yelled as his sons life faded from the child's green, green eyes.

His cry of anguish was echoed by that of Mr. Diggory who clutched his own son's lifeless form rocking back and forth.

Severus screamed out his grief ripping from his chest in waves of deep anguished magic. Overhead lighting flashed and thunder rumbled as the magic from the two fathers whipped around the Hogwarts grounds.

Hogwarts watched in grief stricken horror as two innocent children lay dead in the clearing there parents clutching at the bodies, life ripped away to soon because of a mad man's desire to rule.

Nothing moved inside the castle, no stairwells moving no pictures whispering, and no statues of armor clanking from position to position. Not even peeves could bring him to break the silence caused by the death of two very young boys, just beginning to live. For years to come the halls would echo with the anguished cries of the fathers.

Burry me in satin

in the predawn light Severus could see harry laying in the red satin lined coffin in the most exquisite robes that the Wizarding world would ever know, they were black silk roves with silver satin cuffs. Severus stood over the body of his son silent tears streaking down his face as he hugged tight to his chest the well-worn stuffed lion that he had given the boy as a 14th birthday present.

He reached out and lightly touched the stiff cold cheek of the body that was once the light of his life. Long black lashes layer lightly over marble pail cheek bones, black hair untamable even in death. But no more hideous glasses to hide the softness of the boys feature. He took a shaky breath and clutched tighter at the lion in his arms and whished with all his heart that his son was still there, that he wasn't fulfilling his son's last wishes. Unable to take anymore he backed away and let the others in to see his son.

Lay me down on a bed of roses

The coffin was lowered by Dumbledore to rest on a small boat filled with Roses and Rose petals, white for innocence, red for passion and black for death, roses where customary for funerals involving a young witch or wizard. Severus picked up one of each and laid them down gently on the now closed coffin. "Harry," he whispered, "you where the light of my life, my sweet little boy that had seen too much and guessed so much more. You were a good boy, with a kind heart and a desperate desire to do well." Severus gasped as the tears started to roll and the words became so hard to say, "i am so sorry it took me so long to learn just how special you where, and to come to love you so thoroughly, i will always love you my little lion." after a pause to clear his throat he continued, "i was so proud of you, despite how much worry you caused me, you never did anything wrong, and for as long as i live i promise to remember you for the boy you were and not the child the world thinks you to be." with that he turned away with a desperate wish that he could hold his son one last time.

Sink me in the river at dawn

As the sun rose its rays bursting over the horizon sending beautiful colors into the clouded sky. Severus sent the little row boat off into the river that fed into the Hogwarts Lake. The boat would never make it the mile to the lake. It was going to sink that was inevitable. Severus watched tears half blinding him as the coffin faded out of sight, behind him the cries of the children as Harrys little boat faded from view.

His heart clenched a little tighter as grief took him completely he dropped to his knees his face buried into the lion the soft fabric absorbing the grim man's tears.

Send me away to the words of a love song.

as the sun rose higher into the sky and the boat no longer in view Fawkes launched into the sky and let out a trill musical note that hovered in the air the note pure and clear slowly Severus raised his voice his deep baritone harmonizing beautifully, slowly voices joined there's till the morning air was thick with the voices of the grieving, slowly quietly a single voice started to form words a first year, who's voice was as pure as the morning due on the grass under their feet sang.

If i die young

Burry me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away to the words of a love song

Uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow

So I'll shine down on my mother

She'll no I'm safe with you

When she stands under my colors

Oh and life isn't always what you think it ought to be

No isn't even grey

But she berry's her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well

I've had just enough time

If i die young

Burry me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away to the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white

When i come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure fell nice when he was holding his hand

There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls

What i never did is done

A penny for my thoughts

Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more now that I'm a goner

An maybe they'll hear the words i been singin'

Funny when you dead how people start listenin'

If i die young

Burry me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away to the words of a love song

Uh oh

The ballad of a dove

Oh oh

Go with peace

Gather up your tears

Keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

As Severus listened to the sad song that sounded so much what his son had asked of him Severus couldn't help but look up and there in the sky was a rainbow, he gasped as he felt as if his child was waving at him from above.

Young harry potter dressed in white turned to his parents and hugged them, his mother and father wrapping their arms around their child. "Thank you" the boy whispered. His mother stared deep into her own green eyes in her child's face and whispered, "Your welcome."

Harry turned to the soft light behind him, "thank you, you gave me what i wanted."

Lily hugged her little boy, one year of happiness in exchange for his life; it broke her heart to know that all her son wanted was to be happy. She looked down on the funeral procession for her son and her heart went out to her old friend, the man was going to find it very hard to live without her son, in her son asking for one year of happiness he had given another person in need of happiness one year of pure bliss.

A tear slid down her cheek as she grieved for her two boys who had been hurt by so much and had so short a time to by happy.

Severus smiled up at the rainbow an unexplainable feeling of bliss filled him as he knew his son was safe, even if he was out of reach.

Albus watched as Severus grieved silently and mourned himself, for the young man standing in front of him, not even old enough to grow grey hair, Albus shook his head and turned away, the war had already cost them so much and it hadn't even really begun.

thank you again for reading if you think i should actually right the background story to this let me know in review.

even if you don't think i should right it review anyway, reviews make my day complete.


End file.
